Being Ugly
by FASHiONamour
Summary: This is based upon the novel s Uglie by scott westerfeld. Please read & review! sumamry inside! Its a good story! read! please READ READ READ!


**Summary- "in a world, where everyone is super model gorgeous; anyone normal is ugly" - Scott westerfeld**

**Disclaimer - Based upon the Trilogy; Uglies, by Scott Westerfeld; I do not own the characters or the TV series/book**

**Author Note – This is a non-canon story to the extreme. Miley is not Hannah Montana. There will be characters from Hannah Montana, along the way.**

**Review when you read please, I'd like to know weather or not I should continue it; other wise like Satan's child, that I wrote- it will be only a one-shot & nothing more.**

Miley looked out her window, the trees shivering with the wind, drip drops of rain floating down from the heavens above. The sky was colorless, a dark gray as usual; dark clouds floated above her dorm in uglyville. Never very bright, here in, uglyville; at least not as bright as the new Pretty town, with their nonstop parties, luxurious clothes Miley looked down at the ring on the table, her interference ring.

Her finger felt naked without it, but it would make everything all the better; letting her forget for only a little while, without the nonstop pings from all the Uglies wanting the infamous Miley to come hover boarding with her. In a few months, Miley her self would be pretty with all her friends around her; specially her best friend, Oliver. Miley could only imagine what he looked like now, His face symmetrical, his eyes the right sizes, with a touch golden flakes. His Dirty brunette locks of hair, high lightened & silky for life. It was true, Miley missed him. He turned pretty a month ago & he has not visited since then.

Miley switched her Interference ring on from sleep mode, & attached her belly sensor to her belly button; grabbing her hover board, Miley opened her window; & flew out into the colorless sky. Maybe tonight she could grab a few new Uglies, & drag them along with her to go spy on new pretty town.

"Hey Miley!" an overly excited new ugly yelled from the side of the river, holding a hover board tightly to her side; her right hand waving in the air, gesturing her to land.

Miley sighed, hoping she would have sometime to her self before being noticed by dex & her new ugly friends. Its Not that Miley didn't like them, actually; she couldn't be happier to have met them. However, dex, dex was clingy. One of the traits, some Uglies were lucky enough to developed, during the traumatic time of going from a cute littlie, to an Ugly, Ugly. switch her body position, letting her nails digs into the plastic of the hover board & dived down to the ground, letting her oily hair flare out & frizz out into her face.

"Hey guys.." Miley spoke softly, waving her hand for a few seconds. Dex had this.. Pretty thing about her. She was not like all the ugly, Uglies. Her face was not as asymmetrical, her eyes were less crooked & dull, and her lips were ½ full & only a little chapped. She was skinny, & she only had a few dots of acne scattered upon her face. In some ugly sense, she was the closet thing to pretty; not that she was, she had her share of flaws, her ears were too big, her boobs were not proportional to her body, her cheeks were slightly fattened, and her nose was crooked & raised. However, she was the prettiest ugly she has seen since she got here those beloved years ago.

"Hey mily! Ew at your top. Looks like my cat threw up on it!" Dex giggled, pronouncing her name wrong once more, lifting her index finger to point & laugh. Dex's cat lived with her parents in crumbly town; Where all the crumbly parents go when they turn old, after the surgery. Self consciously, Miley covered her arms around her shirt, hugging her body tightly; shifting awkwardly, Miley let out a sly smile.

" Its Miley & thanks. i know. I stole it from your Dorm room, last week. Miley Said innocently, letting her shoulders slugg, twirling her hair around her index finger." Im going To The New pretty Town..i was going to ask you. but.." Miley trailed on, glancing around her surroundings;letting the water's rapid soove her nervess.

" but i i do wanna go with your mily! & is it really? haha, i guess my crumbly old ann packed it when i moved here!" Dex Smiled, apparently proud with a little hint of anxious.

Rolling her eyes, miley glanced around. The wind had picked up, The rain was starting to come down harder. Perfect weather for Spying. " Fine dexa" Miley spoke, using the name dex's parents has originally named her. " you can come. You have to dress in black though, & you absolutely must remember to trick your hoverboard; im sure your boyfriend can figure it out. Im not helping you." Miley said firmly, & turned on her heels, tucking her hoverboard closely under her arms.

" Thanks mily. Your such a pal!" Dex said, jumping on the crushed leaves, damaging the points of her shoes.

Well, this will be loads of fun tonight.

----

_How'd you like the first chapter? I promise it wont be the exact same as uglies; with its own few twist and turns! Review please! – kaylie_

**_10 reviews = update_**


End file.
